Dyskusja użytkownika:HanzoHattorii123
Witaj! Gratulujemy rozpoczęcia edycji Baki The Grappler Wiki! Jest to zupełnie nowy projekt, więc potrzebuje sporego zaangażowania. Oto kilka wskazówek, aby Twoja wiki była genialna. * Ta wiki jest Twoja – korzystaj i ciesz się! Gdy wiki wystartuje, wiele osób będzie czytać to, o czym piszesz. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie zagląda Ci przez ramię, dlatego też zachęcamy do samodzielnego uczenia się edycji poprzez popełnianie błędów. * Twórz mnóstwo stron z niewielką zawartością tekstu! Najtrudniej jest rozpocząć pisanie, gdy patrzy się na pustą stronę i nie bardzo wie od czego zacząć. Wszystko wydaje się znacznie łatwiejsze po napisaniu pierwszych kilku zdań. Tak więc weź głęboki oddech i pisz, strona po stronie. Potem po uruchomieniu wiki można będzie dopisywać na niej więcej tekstu, edytując w miarę upływu czasu. * Łącz strony przy pomocy linków! Linki ułatwią Tobie i innym czytelnikom odnaleźć się na tej wiki, przełączać się z jednej strony na drugą. Aby zrobić link do strony o podobnej tematyce, użyj przycisku "Dodaj link". Warto również na pierwszej stronie opisującej tematykę danej wiki umieścić link do wszystkich najważniejszych stron. * Dodaj obrazy! Dobrze dobrany obrazek urozmaici Twoją wiki. Podczas edycji strony, użyj przycisku "Dodaj obraz", aby przesłać obrazek z komputera na stronę. * Kiedy ukończysz edycję wiki – pokaż ją przyjaciołom! Jeśli utworzyłeś kilka stron, połącz je linkami i dodaj obrazki. Prawdopodobnie znasz ludzi, którzy mają podobne zainteresowania do Twoich, więc poleć im zajrzenie na Twoją wiki. Oni będą jej pierwszymi czytelnikami i prawdopodobnie również pomogą Ci w edycji tekstów, służ im zatem radami, jeśli będą potrzebowali pomocy. Jeśli masz problem, skontaktuj się z nami -- chętnie pomożemy! Powodzenia! -- Sarah Manley Logo Witaj, widzę że nie macie logo więc mam dla was propozycję loga. Oto ono, a jeżeli Ci się nie podoba to nic nie szkodzi. [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 11:39, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) frame Mam problem. Gdyż szukam ainme z Bakim lecz nie mogę znaleść :/. Mam pytanie czy masz może stronke oraz kiedy będą nowe rozdiały na manga-lib? Gdyż bardzo mi się podoba owa manga. Hmm Baki The Grappler to jedna z 3 mang jaką od Ciebie przeczytałem całe. Lecz mam pytanie masz może te 5 odcinków owej mangi?? Gdyż baardzo chciałem to pooglądać ;p. Fuck Yea wieeelkie dzięki za umieszczenie tych napisów na stronie :D ale tak czy siak bd szukał po np angielsku żeby pooglądać wszystko. Hehe no luzik niby ;p ale jednak to pewnie troche pracy kosztowało :D narazie czekam z wielką niecierpliwością na walke 2 pojebańców za przeproszeniem :p Hmmmm drogi Hanzo 2 sprawy ;D. Po 1 coś Ty zrobił z tą wiki?:D Czytania jest 2x więcej jak wcześniej. Po 2 kiedy rozdziały bakiego??:D:D Chce widzieć jak rozwala Kosho ;d. Hmmm no tak można było nie zrozumieć ^^. Chodzi o to że sporo artykułów napisanych gdyż dawno nie wchodziłem tutaj bo zapomniałem o tej stronie i dlatego ;p. A i przyznaje racje chodziło o Kurehe :). Hehe a gdzie tam. Nadal wytrwale czekam na losy Bakiego ^^. Jednym atakiem Kurehe. :D Hehe tak samo jak widziałem jak Hanma niszczy Orochiego :D Ale anime to nie to samo co manga ;) ;d. Dokładnie :D. Właściwie czytałem tą mangę odkąd na manga-lib.pl pojawiła się po raz 1 :D myślałem ze mnie nie zaciekawi a tu figa ;D. Czekam ze zniecierpliwością na dalsze losy ;d Buu a gdzie manga w tym tygodniu?? ;p Heh mange przeczytałem automatycznie jak zobaczyłem że juz jest ;p. A tak czy siak wynik walki był przesądzony jednak nie spodziewałem się że ta laska na wózku zechce go uratować o.O. Aa i ja również uwielbiam sztuki walki ;p poza tym jest spoooroo lepszych fanów Bakiego niż ja tylko nie okazują się publicznie ;] Heh no cóż powiem tak to może być interesujące ale ja głownie oczekuje walki Yujiro Hanmy i Bakiego ;D ;]. To oczywiste ;D ale również czekam aż w mandze pokażą jak Yujiro powstrzymuje trzęsienie ;D bydlak ten to 2 z moich ulubionych postaci ze wszystkich anime oraz mang jakie czytałem i oglądałem ;D Racja Katou niezbyt silny ;D ale ujdzie tylko że raczej z więkoszścią aktualnych postaci da rade pokonać go ;D. Baki na 100%, Yujiro to nie ma o czym mówić skoro 1 palcem spowodował zemdlenie Bakiego oraz pokonał Doppo który jednym palcem troszke rozwalił mu łepetyne ;D. Sądze że oboje Shingoi daliby radę. ;D Nic wracam do czytania bo widzę że jest już manga ;] Cooo Hanadę?? o.O Hanada też ładnie pokazał jak pokonał 5 gdy przyszli do Mitsunariego ;D. Jednak skoro Toba rozłożył go bez problemu to z Bakim nie miałby szans ;D. Lecz sądze że gdyby kolano Toby nie zawiodło Baki by przegrał tamtą walkę.Tak czy siak przeczytałem mangę i powiem tyle. JA CHCĘ JUŻ WIDZIEĆ JAK BAKI ROZWALI ICH WSZYSTKICH ;D. Oraz liczę na to że szybko w mandze pojawi się Yujiro ;D. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej to mój 2 ulubiony oraz 2 co do najbardziej pierd********* z anime oraz mang ;D. Przyznam że pierwszy jest z Bleacha Zaraki Kenpachi ;D nie wiem czy oglądałeś kiedyś Bleach ale to tylko moja opinia ;D. Heh Toba mięczak??;D Dość lipnie ale nie przepadałem za nim aż tak o wiele bardziej wolę np obu Shinogih albo Motobe Izou. A co do Grimmjowa i Ulquiorry to hmm Grimmjow nadal żyjący a za Ulquiorrom mimo że był drugim albo może nawet i pierwszym co do siły jeżeli chodzi o Espade to nie nawidziłem go bo po 1 wygląda jak palant ;D a po 2 Jego główny atak lanza del Relampago nie było już takie mocne jak zmierzył się z prawdopodobnie jednym z najsilniejszych postaci z Bleacha (Full Hollow Ichigo). Heh ja uwielbiam z anime oraz mang każdego który robi jak największy rozpierdziel oraz po walce jest tyle krwi ile się da ;D tak wiem jestem dziwny ^^ Heh. Jednakże nie skończy mnie zadziwiać pewien fakt. Czemu autor mangi Bakiego postanowił jednak uratować ,,Boga Walki'' na moje po tym jak Yujiro użył ostatniego ataku powinno go to zabić i koniec ;x nie przepadam za Orochim bądź co bądź jest silny ale nie przepadałem za nim zbytnio nie wiem czemu ;D. Oraz bardzo się ucieszyłem gdy widziałem jak Hanma wygrywa. Baki za młodu to super psychol a jego ojciec nie ważne czy za młodu czy też nie to jest dopiero ultra psychol ;D lubie tego i tego lecz jeśli miałbym wybierać definitywnie wybrałbym Yujiro gdyż jest on według mnie o wiele wiele lepszy od Bakiego. Hah nie ma to jak odrazu po próbnych egzaminach pierwsze co na baki wiki ;D. Oryginalna prawda nawet śmieszna oraz dość silna ale ja i tak za nim nie przepadam i nadal niecierpliwe co tydzień czekam na mange :D Tsa dobrze ;D. Lecz ciekawi mnie czy Baki wygra (pewnie tak) przeciwko tej setce. Z tego co czytałem tu to kiedyś był zdrowo walnięty w łepek ;D. Lecz raczej on by nie dał rady a nie chce psuć sobie oczekiwań i nie oglądam na YT ;p Heh tylko 37?:D sądziłem że rozwali większośc a nie mniejszośc ;d ale fajnie było oglądać jak odcioł komuś ucho ;d A nom ;p szkoda że więcej mangi nie zobacze bo dzisiaj wkońcu koniec świata ;( a dopiero wczoraj petardy kupiłem hah ;D. I mam pytanie na jakiej stronie masz Bakiego?? Tj z jakiej strony tłumaczysz?:d Oooo ;p wielklie dzieki po 1 po 2 nic sie nie stało za późną odp a po 3 Wesołego i bezpiecznego sylwestra ;) Hah dawno nie było mangi ^^ właśnie zaczynam czytać i cieszy mnie to ponieważ nie wiesz z jaką niecierpliwością czekałem na ten rozdział akurat ;D osobiście próbowałem przetłumaczyć 2 rozdziały i chciałem usłyszeć Twoją opinie ale przy dwóch stronach sobie nie poradziłem i stwierdziłem że mój angielski nadal jest zbyt chujowy :D Haha to może tak ja spróbuję przetłumaczyć jeden rozdział i wstawiłbym np na speedyshare i powiesz mi jak bardzo chujowo przetłumaczyłem?? ;D;D A tak poza tym BTG to zajeebista manga ;d i tak chcę zobaczyć jak pojebaniec (Yujiro) powstrzyma trzęsienie ziemii pierdyknięciem w ziemie ;D Haha "Kandydacie"??:D A co do tego to nwm czy Baki czy np bym coś znalazł xD jak coś znasz ciekawego to mogę spróbować tylko podaj tytuł. Jak nic nie znasz to wybiorę coś :D. I akurat zaczołęm czytać Bakiego na stronce ;d